


Dripping

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Frottage, Lap Dances, M/M, Public Masturbation, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeypuff, kustard - Freeform, light religion kink maybe ffff, papyrus is a sweet innocent boi until he isnt, this might get more chapters im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Red and Sans are going out for joint bachelor party before they become soulmates and take Papyrus along with them. Red takes them to a strip club and Sans is concerned for his little brother's innocence. Papyrus is just very confused.





	Dripping

"i swear, by the end of the night, i'm going to kill you" 

Sans spoke to his fiance through clenched teeth, causing Red to let out a sharp chuckle.   
"aw, sweetheart. i didn't know ya had a thing for necrophilia" The shark-toothed skeleton teased as he gave his mate a sharp jab in the ribs, before looking in the back seat of their car. "you alright back there, bud?"

"Oh yes!" Papyrus chirped as he spoke. "I'm just really excited to spend the evening with my brother and his future soulmate!!" His feet stomped against the floorboard excitedly, a wide grin stretched across his skull. "Where did you say we were going again, Red?"  
Red smirked at his miffed mate, before turning back to Papyrus. "someplace classy. upscale like. me and your bro have been there a few times. they provide food and _entertainment_ " He said in a teasing tone, his words causing Sans to steam in anger in the seat next to him. "you'll really enjoy it."

Papyrus nodded in approval, his whole form buzzing with excitement. "That does sound nice! What kind of entertainment?" He wondered, arousing a snicker out of Red as he put the car into reverse as it exited the driveway. "that's a surprise, bud! but trust me, you're gonna love it."

Sans and Red had been dating for a few years now, both of them incredibly happy with the other. Red even moved in with Sans and his brother, Papyrus a few months ago, and loved every minute of it. Red enjoyed being around Papyrus so much, as he always seemed to be brimming with positive energy. He was also so affectionate, hugging Red when he saw him in the morning, cuddling with him on the couch, all these little platonic forms of intimacy caught Red off guard at first but after he ended up getting used to it, the day seemed odd if he didn't get a kiss from his mate and a soft nuzzle from Papyrus. So, in honor of his housemate, and in display of how much Red loved him and wanted him to feel special, he decided to take Papyrus somewhere really nice and fancy.

Though, this was really supposed to be something for him and Sans to enjoy, since they were celebrating their engagement. And normally, Sans wouldn't have a problem with inviting his brother to something like this, since he really cared for Papyrus and loved spending time with him. But this was NOT some where he would want to go to with his baby brother. Red planned this whole thing, and Sans could only pout in the seat next to his mate while they drove towards their destination and his brother hummed absent mindedly in the back seat. He dreaded arriving and was not at all looking forward to the night ahead of them. It was going to get awkward. So _so_ awkward.

"Can I get any hints as where we're going, Red?" Papyrus's shrill tone cut through Sans's daze and brought him back to harsh reality. Red smirked at Sans before responding. "oh no no, yer too smart papy. if i let anythin' slip, ya'd guess it." Sans rolled his eyes at Red's reply, the rugged skeleton flashing his smaller mate a pointy grin. "ya seem upset, sweetheart. i thought ya loved spending time wit' yer little bro." 

Sans groaned softly, speaking in a tone soft enough that his brother can't hear. "yeah i do. but not like this, babe. where we're going, you know that's not a good place for pap. it's filthy!" He spoke in a harsh whisper. "please, just dont do this. lets just go to that italian restaurant he likes..." Sans was almost begging as he grabbed his mate's hand, the one that wasn't on the steering wheel. 

Red shook his head, but didn't let go of Sans's hand, continuing to hold it in a loving way. He may be acting like a total asshat, but he still loved his partner. "sorry, babe" He said with a teasing grin. "i told ya before we left the house where we were goin' and that ya couldn't change my mind. and i meant that. and we've been this to this place before on a date, ya know it's not 'filthy'. it's very classy. and the food there is great."

Sans scoffed. "we both know you don't go there for the food."

"yea...yer right" Red admits, "they sell some pretty good booze there too"

Sans shook his head, not caring enough to argue back. He decided instead to focus his attention out the window, and not on Red's shit eating grin. 

The car ride continued without any more hassle, the couple in the front seat barely regarding each other and Papyrus too caught up in his own excited thoughts to speak. His mind was a flurry of possibilities on where they could be heading. _Someplace classy? Like where all the patrons wear black tie attire and drink champagne? But, I've never had champagne before! Does it even taste good?_ The lanky skeleton smiled to himself at the thought. _If everyone who is classy drinks it, then it has to be wonderful._ Papyrus promised himself that he would drink champagne that night, and maybe even do a toast and clink glasses together with other classy people! Just like the sophisticated people he read about in books. This only added to his excitement. 

The excitement faded when Red pulled up to their destination, an older looking building with blacked out windows that almost seemed abandoned. 

Sans could feel knots in his non-existent stomach when his fiance parked the car. "we're here~" Red teased in a sing songy tone that made his partner shudder. "yup." Sans confirmed, then took a look back at Papyrus, who wore an expression of confusion on his skull. 

"Red? Is this the classy place you were talking about?" He asked, his thumbs twiddling with each other. "Because it doesn't look...that way..."

"this is it." Red affirmed, smiling widely. "it doesn't look like much but that's just a front. the real magic is inside." He opened the car door and exited, closing it behind him before opening his mate's on the other side of the vehicle. "sweetheart~" He admonished, his hand reaching out for Sans, who scoffed as he avoided taking it. He threw himself out of his seat and slammed the door behind him, still incredibly bitter and pissed off at his mate and the situation.

Papyrus eventually got out of the backseat, his thoughts torn between excited and nervous. The outside of the building was misleading to him and he couldn't help but feel a bit off about going in. But the way Red talked about "the real magic" inside, it made the place seem like a covert classy club, which made Papyrus's soul thrum with excitement. 

Sans appeared beside his brother a moment later, grabbing his hand with a slightly shaky grip. Papyrus looked down at him, studying his features, a bit confused as to why his older brother looked so scared. Or maybe he was angry. Did he not want to be here? The shorter skeleton glanced up at him, giving him a pained smile. Red walked out in front of them, still wearing a mischievous smirk. 

"are we jus' gonna stand out here all night or are we goin' inside?" He goaded, giving the brothers a raised bone brow. Papyrus nodded confidently and started walking in the direction of the building, nearly dragging Sans behind him. 

"you seem excited, bud." Red said to Papyrus in a chipper tone.

"I am!" Papyrus confirms. "This is will be first time going to a place this fancy! Oh! Will they have champagne inside? I've never had champagne before!!"

Red chuckles at his future brother-in-law's demeanor, "yea they do. an' lots a' other fancy things too."

The taller skeleton beamed at Red's words, almost wanting to run to the entrance and burst inside. But he felt he had to keep his composure, especially if he was going to blend in with all the fancy people in there. He glanced back to look at Sans, who was trailing behind him, and still appeared to be sulking. 

They arrived at the entrance a moment or so later. The sound of muffled dance music could be heard through the metal door, purple and blue lights peeking out underneath it. Red walked up to the door, giving it a few knocks in what seemed to be a sequence. The sight of it made Papyrus shiver with delight. _You need a secret code to enter? That's so cool!!_

After barely a second of waiting, the door opened, revealing a large, intimidating bear monster. He looked over the patrons with a stern glare, that caused Papyrus to tense slightly, before the monster let out a booming laugh, wrapping his arms around Red and Sans. The taller skeleton looked on for a bit, confused, until Red spoke up. 

"thought you didn't recognize us for a moment, bruce!" He calls sharply, patting whatever part of the large monster his short arms could reach. "also, don' get to handsy with him, that's my future soulmate." 

Sans blushed at his words, and Bruce gave him a soft pet on the skull. He let the couple go, then looked back at Papyrus, raising a discerning eyebrow. "H-hello!" The skeleton waved at him, his stance a bit shaky. 

Red tugged on the bouncer's shirt, pulling him close to listen. "that's my bro-in-law. he's with us." Causing Bruce to nod and give Papyrus a pat on the shoulder and a toothy grin. Red grabbed both Sans and Papyrus's hands to pull them inside, giving Bruce a wave as they entered. 

The music was even louder now, and lights even brighter. Papyrus's eyes went wide as he looked around the huge club. There was a bar with a glass counter-top, soft blue lights surrounding the underside of it. A ghost-like monster that moved like mist was skillfully mixing drinks for an audience of both humans and monsters that sat at the bar, each trick and toss getting rewarded with a holler or a cheer. Papyrus found it hard to look away, it was absolutely mesmerizing. 

But there was more for him to absorb. On the second floor, there was tables and chairs, all lined with shiny metal and glass just like the rest of the club. Pink and purple lights lined the floor and underside of the tables. Beautiful servers were serving drinks and food, some even sitting with the patrons, laughing and smiling. They just all looked so _pretty_.

The most prominent aspect of the club though was poles. They were everywhere, even in some precarious places. And dancers on each pole, except the larger pole that started at the second floor and came down onto a stage near the center of the lower level. The dancers were gorgeous, and incredibly flexible, Papyrus noted to himself. Humans and monsters alike, the winged monsters sticking the hanging poles, human dancers taking to the more floor bound. His jaw hung agape at the sight of some of the dances and moves they performed, all being so graceful and flawless.

Sans stood beside his younger brother, eyes planted to the floor in embarrassment. He still couldn't believe Red did this. His own fiance put his own brother-in-law, sweet, innocent Papyrus, into a place that was not at all "sweet" or "innocent". He was half tempted to blink out of the club, taking Papyrus with him, and leaving Red's dumbass there alone. Their server arrived before he had the chance to though. 

A slender, young cyclops walked towards the group, holding menus that she handed to them with a smile. Papyrus felt his soul jump at the sight. She was so beautiful! Her eye glistened in the lights of the club, as if it contained a galaxy with million stars. Her smile was so genuine and bright, warming the skeleton to his very core. Gosh, was everyone at this wonderful place so nice and beautiful?

She walked up the stairs silently, arriving at an empty table a moment later. Papyrus could now see the whole club from a different perspective, seeing even more dancers and a better view of the large pole in the middle of the lower stage. He wondered to himself if a dancer would be performing on that same pole later on that night.

The group sat down at their table a moment or so later, the cyclops waitress taking their drink orders before she left them. Red ordered an old fashioned Brandy, while Sans, as if to spite his fiance, ordered a simple ginger ale. Papyrus was a bit stumped on what to order, not even having a drink menu in front of him, only food. He was about to order the same as his brother, dishearteningly raising his hand to order. Until--

"we're also gonna order a bottle of champagne for the table, jus' bring him a fluke." Red's sharp tone cut the pseudo silence, causing Papyrus to look back at his future brother in law with an adoring smile. _He remembered that, and I didn't. He's so nice to me..._ Red returned the smile with his own, before the waitress nodded and walked away. 

"some guy that's as classy as you needs a classy drink." He gave Papyrus a wink before turning back to Sans, giving him a soft nuzzle on the cheekbone, hoping for a slight bit of forgiveness. His mate turned away, rejecting his affection and eliciting a soft growl out of Red. 

The skeletons waited in silence for their drinks to arrive, Red and Sans both stewing in their own frustrated emotions while Papyrus stared wide eyed at the dancers that adorned the higher levels. Masculine and feminine form alike, spinning and gyrating on their respective poles. What to most would've been an arousing and erotic sight was pure non-explicit fascination to Papyrus. They must have strong cores to hold themselves up like that! He thought to himself. Such beautiful and talented humans and monsters.

A bird-like monster noticed his stare from across the way, giving the young skeleton a soft wave and cute smile before flying towards the table. Or rather, the railing next to the table. She attached to it effortlessly, getting up close and personal with the group. Red chuckled to himself when Sans turned towards the far wall, not wanting to see what happened next, his cheekbones flushed blue. 

The dancer started to move against the railing, one of her legs stretching to the top pole while the other stayed lower, teasing a glance at under her dress. Her beady but still very enchanting eyes focused on Papyrus, who felt warm and enamored by this lovely monster's stare. The air around him even smelled wonderfully sweet. _Was that her?_ he wondered. 

She moved upward, sitting on top of the railing, her legs spread. Her feathery fingers run through her upper plumage as if it were her hair, a soft, shy, but still suggestive expression on her face. Her hips gyrate to the beat of the dance music slightly, as she still tried to keep her movements subtle, thinking that something a bit more explicit would scare away the anxious patron. The shadow under the dress from before was now gone as the lights revealed that she was bare underneath, though Papyrus was still too focused on her alluring stare and too fixated on her movements to notice. He was very much so impressed by her skillful rhythm, but also flattered that she would perform like this for him. So entranced by her actions that he doesn't even notice the drinks arriving behind him. 

Red grabbed his drink, taking a swig of it before daring a look at the sight in front of him. Less the bird dancer, but Papyrus's reaction to the whole situation. He chuckled softly to himself then reached for his wallet, taking a few bills from inside it. With a sharp whistle that took Papyrus's attention off the bird monster, he handed him the money.

"W-what are these for?" Papyrus asked, mouth hung slightly agape.

"they're fer her." Red replied with a smirk. "she's doin' something real nice for ya so ya need to pay her." 

Papyrus gave Red a confused look but takes the money without anymore questions. His attention turns back to the dancer, who smiles at him sweetly as she continues to move to the beat of the song. Papyrus looked down at the money and back at the bird monster, who gives him a slight nod. 

"This is for you!" Papyrus exclaims, holding out the money. "You did a really wonderful job and enjoyed your performance, thank you!" 

The dancer giggled before taking the money, slipping it into the strap of her dress. With a soft blow of a kiss, she left the railing, flying down to one of the lower poles. Papyrus was oddly sad to see her go, the soft glow and warmth surrounding him fading as she flapped away. He turned to his champagne fluke, taking a moment to admire the way the yellowish liquid bubbled near the top of the glass. He was about to take a sip until Red's sharp voice spoke up again.

"so, how was it?" He asked, taking a sip of his brandy.

"How was what? The performance?" Papyrus responded. 

"yeah, with yer feathered friend. she was really cute, huh?"

Sans overheard the conversation, finally turning away from the wall. He grabbed Red's hand tightly, not trying at all to hide his jealousy. 

"Oh, well..." Papyrus thought to himself a bit before responding. "She was cute! And very talented!! The way she held on to the railing and the way she danced must take a lot of core strength! It was very impressive!" 

Sans couldn't believe his non-existent ears at his brother's words, while Red couldn't help but laugh at Papyrus's very innocent response. The young skeleton must have missed the whole point of that exchange. That, or it just didn't do anything for him. Sans looked back at Papyrus in disbelief, then at Red.

"...what just happened?" He asked in a whisper.

Red shrugged, turning towards his fiance. "i'm not really sure. the chick just came up, started dancing an' thrustin' the air--"

"yeah, yeah, i got that part." Sans shook his head, trying not to recall the awkward moment from earlier. "but did you see pap's reaction? he wasn't, ya know, flustered or embarrassed. that's weird for him."

Red nodded slightly in agreement. "yeah, he's not even blushin'." He smirked, nudging Sans in the side with his elbow, "see? your baby bro is perfectly peachy. no corruption whatsoever."

His mate rolled his eyelights in response, "yeah. you're still not off the hook though. and you're sleeping outside tonight." Sans took a sip of his ginger ale, before Red leaned in towards him. He flashed a sharp-toothed grin, his hand placing itself on San's knee. Sans felt a jolt through his bones at the sudden touch, and his eyelights thinned when he spotted the unmistakable look in his mate's own red ones.

"aww, babe~" Red cooed, his hand moving up San's leg, causing him to shudder. "you know you'd be chilled to the _bone_ without me in bed wit' ya to warm ya up~" 

Sans tried to tug away, a bit embarrassed about Red coming onto him in public. And in front of his brother, no doubt. Though when he spotted Papyrus out of the corner of his eye, the younger skeleton was too focused on the commotion on the lower level of the club, his eyes fixated on the dancing crowd and the lights that shined off of the mirrored walls. He was none the wiser about what was happening behind him. 

Sans glared back at Red, his hand moving to his mate's pelvic wing, his thumb tracing over the small bit of it that stuck out at his waistline. The soft teasing elicited a low growl out of the stout skeleton, half angered by the challenge in dominance but also half aroused in the same stroke. He looked back at his mate's smug smirk with one of his own, before tugging him close, inches from kissing him. 

"Alllllright you beautiful beings. Are you ready for the night's headlining performance?"

As if on cue, a soft, masculine voice erupted from the speaker set nearest the stage and the upper levels, causing the couple to jump and Papyrus to spring to attention. The crowd on the lower level cheered in response to the voice, causing the announcer to chuckle. 

"I think you've earned it. He's one of our leading dancers, and he'll have a bone-iefied good time dancing for you."

The announcers pun earns a few laughs and groans from the crowd, including from the couple and Papyrus. 

"It's time to repent, sinners. Get on your knees and _Say Amen_ to Honey!!"

The dance music of the club was replaced by a pop song that Papyrus could swear he heard on the radio before. There was a hiss behind him as the intro played. A tall, lanky skeleton appeared out of fog, wearing what looks to be a priest's outfit, white collar and all. He looked a bit too over dressed, compared to the other dancers. He walked toward, his high heeled boots clicking against the glass floor. 

Papyrus felt his soul pulse.

The singing portion of the song began, and Honey walked toward the table, his eye sockets half lidded in a seductive expression. He didn't seem focused on anything in particular, but when his eyes met Papyrus's, he gave the skeleton a smirk. Papyrus was in awe of the being before him, and couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He nearly jumped out of his clothes when Honey stepped onto the table, Red smiling widely at the dancer while Sans was less than impressed. Papyrus's breathing was unsteady as he looked back at the beautiful skeleton, especially at the angle he could see him. Such pristine white bones and gorgeous skeletal structure, so perfect. Honey looked back at him for a moment, not at all disturbed by the way Papyrus stared, more flattered. 

The song reached the end of it's first verse, and with a wink from Honey and the line, "Ohhhh, it's Saturday night!!" Honey propelled off the table into the air before grabbing onto the pole that reached the bottom stage. The crowd cheered as he slid down, and Papyrus held onto the railing as he watched the dancer perform. The chorus played as the crowd around the stage slammed their hands against it to the beat of the song as Honey slipped off the pole and shimmied out of his coat, slightly teasing just the top of his shoulders before flinging the garment off, revealing a sheer black top. 

And yellowish-orange ecto-breasts. 

Papyrus felt his breath catch at the sight of it. How was this dancer so classy, yet so erotic? His cheekbones burned as he watched Honey do a spin on the pole when the second verse began, the performer stretching one of his legs upwards as he climbed back up on it, pulling off a pretty graceful rotation in the process. 

The crowd watched the performance in awe, the other dancers even couldn't tear their eyes away. Honey owned the stage, perhaps even the whole club at that moment. He had every human and monster in his hands. And Papyrus was one of those monsters. Honey's curves and motions caused his soul to do cartwheels in his ribcage. He was so beautiful and sexy...and so many other things that Papyrus couldn't even comprehend. But Honey couldn't let him get too comfortable.

The second chorus began, and the dancer flung off the tear away pants, arousing another cheer from the crowd and a near squeak out of Papyrus. Silky black panties adorned the conjured magic over his pelvis, matching his sheer top just a little too well. 

Then he moved back to pole, grinding against it, his tongue hanging over his mandible in a mischievous manner. Papyrus's eyes were glued to the dancer's hips, each fluid movement from them causing a tightness in his soul. He had never felt this way before. Never felt this aroused and intrigued. This skeleton, Honey, was causing so many new feelings in Papyrus that he didn't know how to process them. All he could do was watch, mouth agape, as the dancer performed and made every patron in the crowd and Papyrus want him. 

The bridge of the song played, Honey lay on the floor of the stage, his legs split as he gyrated into the air. Papyrus felt his cheekbones burn as the dancer glanced at him for a mere second, a simply _filthy_ expression on his skull that made Papyrus's soul jump. It was as if time froze for that moment, and Honey was only performing for him. Until the chorus came back again, and he was back on his feet to tear away the sheer top he wore, tossing it into the crowd with a flourish.

With his ecto-flesh chest bare for all to see, Honey leaned against the pole, His hand crept up his own sides, taking a moment to caress the magic that enveloped his pelvis then groping his own chest, his face contorting in reaction to his own moves. He fondled himself with both hands for moment, his hips moving against the pole, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Papyrus looked on from the balcony, the world not even existing besides the beautiful Honey. 

The dancer was not at all finished. One hand moved to his waistband of his panties, slipping it slowly down his legs till they were at his ankles, and with no hesitation, his fingers found their way into his dripping folds. The expression he made was undescribable to Papyrus. 

Honey continued, one hand still fondling his ecto-chest, the other at his pelvis, moving at a vigorous pace. The crowd watched in awe as he continued to dance along with the music, even if it was just the simple swaying of his hips. And as the singer screeched out the final line in falsetto, Honey thrusted forward with a soft yelp that no one could hear over the song, as he pushed himself over the edge. The song ended with him panting against the pole, his panties still at his ankles, orange magic slipping down his femurs. The crowd cheered after the left their daze. But Papyrus didn't move from his spot, completely frozen and awestruck by the dancer's performance. His eye sockets glued to the stage as Red snickered behind him.

Honey left the stage after a moment or two of applause, the normal dance music returning and the dancers resuming their own performances. Papyrus sat in his chair at the group's table, sweat still glistening on his skull. The erotic display from earlier replayed in his mind, from the moment Honey stepped out to the actual, literal _climax_ near the end. And how he could swear the dancer looked back at him when had said climax. That desperate, but somehow still commanding look Honey had...it sent a shiver down Papyrus's spine. 

There was a pitcher of water on the table now, since Papyrus learned that even though champagne was fancy and it was fun to watch it bubble in the fluke, it tasted pretty disgusting. He opted for water instead, occasionally taking a sip out of Sans' ginger ale. Eyes glued to the pitcher, watching the drops of condensation roll down the side, Papyrus was trying to distract himself from the flushed sensation in his bones. It was so insufferable that the temptation to drench himself with the contents of the pitcher just to alleviate the burning feeling that enveloped him was becoming overpowering. 

Red looked over to Papyrus, raising a bone brow at him in concern. "ya okay ova there, bud? i can hear yer bones rattling from ova here." He asked, a soft look of worry in his eye lights. Papyrus responded with a quick shake of his head, a little too quick, Red observed.

"I'm alright!" Papyrus squeaked out in a shrill tone, the pitch of his voice an obvious tell that he's lying. 

Sans gave his brother a skeptical look, seeing right through Papyrus' poorly executed charade. The older sibling kept his eyes focused on Papyrus, not uttering a word, hoping that just his glare would cause him to break. It appeared to be working from Sans' perspective; he could see fresh drops of condensed magic sweat pooling on his younger brother's skull while his eye sockets nearly vibrated. _Any second now..._

"pap."

Papyrus jumped in surprise at the sound of his brother's voice, turning towards him with a guilty expression. 

"what's wrong bro." Sans continued calmly. "dont you dare say 'nothing'"

"It's noth-!" The words caught in Papyrus' throat, and he glanced away from Sans' line of sight. He's tempted to put his hands over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping, but instead hung his head with a sigh. "That dancer...I can't stop thinking about that dancer." He confessed, his tone dripping with guilt and shame. 

Sans nodded in understanding, his hand reaching over the table to grab Papyrus', who hesitantly accepts it. "hey." He speaks in a calming tone. "ya didn't do anything wrong, pap. it was red's dumb ass idea to take us here. i knew it would be too overwhelming for ya. we can leave if ya want." 

The younger sibling shook his head rapidly in response. "N-no! I want to stay! This is your's and Red's night, I would hate to spoil it!" 

"we'll be fine, bro. i dont want to make ya anymore uncomfortable."

"I swear I'm alright! And I would like to stay!"

While the brothers argued, Red pulled aside their waitress, talking softly to her before giving her a few bills. She smiled, taking the money with a nod and walked off. After she left the table, Red turned back to the conversation, listening to both Sans and Papyrus argue their points. He smiled softly before leaning over to Sans, placing a hand on his knee. The argument continued, Sans not even noticing Red's actions. Until Red gave Sans a soft lick on the neck. 

The conversation was over at that point, Sans softly shuddering at Red's teasing. His cheekbones burned bright blue when he turned towards Red, half flustered, half fuming. "wha-?" 

"i got a surprise for papy." Red spoke softly with a smug grin. "since he's gonna be my bro in law and i love him alot. cost me a pretty penny so he better enjoy it."

The look in Red's eye lights made Sans incredibly suspicious and he gave Papyrus a worried look in his peripherals. The younger brother seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, satisfied that he won the argument. He appeared to be watching the lower bar, where the mist monster was still performing tricks. Sans sighed softly, "just...dont kill him, babe. he's already overwhelmed as it is." His words caused Red to snicker. "well then i hope he survives this."

"survives wha-"

Sans was interrupted by the soft clacking of heels. He turned to the opposite side of the room and felt his soul jump. Turning back around to face the table, his eyes catch Papyrus', who was frozen in place at the sight, his mouth hanging agape. _oh no... ___

__Honey reached the table a second later, smiling at the group smugly, wearing the sheer top and silk panties from earlier. "which one of you guys is 'papyrus?'" He asks softly, the wispy tones of his voice causing shivers to go up and down Papyrus' bones. He could barely respond to his own name, unbelievably flustered by the fact that this beautiful skeleton just muttered it. "Um..."_ _

__"he's papyrus." Red spoke up after a moment of silence. Honey nodded and leaned towards Papyrus, placing his hand on the shaking skeleton's shoulder, who jumped at the touch. The dancer pulled back for moment out of concern for Papyrus. "are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice._ _

__"Yep!!" Papyrus nearly yelped out. "P-peachy-!" His eyes never left the table, keeping his gaze away from the gorgeous Honey._ _

__"i see that you're kinda nervous." The beautiful skeleton cooed, pushing Papyrus' chin up with a single finger so that they're eye to eye. Papyrus' every breath quickens, but his eyes don't leave Honey's. "don't be nervous." The dancer continues, his hands grabbing the others. "you can do whatever you want with me."_ _

__Papyrus wanted to speak, maybe to ask what Honey meant by 'whatever,' but words failed him at that moment. Honey tugged him forward, taking his chair with him, then placed himself on the patron's lap, smiling down at him. "you're pretty cute, papyrus," he said softly, but Papyrus could hear him loud and clear even above the music. The world disappeared again, leaving just him and Honey._ _

__It started slow. Honey leaned in to breathe softly on Papyrus' neck, causing a shudder to run down his spine. The dancer started to move his hips back and forth, rubbing his conjured magic ass over Papyrus' lap. The sensation made him quiver, the flushed feeling from before returning ten-fold. His soul sparked in response, his cheekbones burning orange in color. Lower magic began to form over his pelvis but he tried to hide it out of respect for Honey. He could feel it harden in a near instant, sensing every movement from the dancer. Papyrus just hoped to the stars above that Honey wouldn't notice._ _

__Across the table, Red watched the discourse take place while Sans laid his head on the table, one trying not to bust out into a fit of laughter, the other hiding in embarrassment. And though he wouldn't admit it, Red did feel a slight bit guilty, being the one who bought Papyrus the lap dance and all. Just seeing the innocent skeleton be assaulted in such a manner, he felt a bit sorry for him. He met eyes with Honey for a moment, the dancer pausing his movements as he catches the look of worry in Red's eye lights. He nodded in response, and gave a Papyrus a soft look._ _

__"you're shaking like a leaf." The dancer cooed, rubbing his hand against Papyrus' cheekbone. "its adorable, but you shouldnt be so scared of me." Honey's hands grabbed the other skeleton's wrists, placing Papyrus' palms against his breasts, who let out a squeak in response. His hands shook, causing the yellowish magic to jiggle. Honey lets out a soft chuckle at the sight, pushing his hands firmer against them. "you can play with them if you'd like." The dancer whispered._ _

__Papyrus gave Honey a shaky nod before letting his hands grope the ecto-breasts, the dancer moaning softly in response. The noise caused Papyrus' magic to twitch, rubbing against the fabric of his pants shamefully. His eyes went wide when Honey looked downward, smiling mischievously as he noticed the soft glow in Papyrus' lap. "for someone who's acting so nervous, you seem to be enjoying yourself" Honey disclosed, his phalanges tracing over the patron's clothed femur teasingly. Something about the way the dancer looked back at him, Papyrus felt any bit of self control he had leave him, the nerves fading away to something a bit more commanding. He took a breath in and out before his hands gripped tightly on to Honey's chest._ _

__The dancer smirked and started gyrating against the other skeleton's lap, taking enough care with each thrust to rub against the patron's tented erection. Each motion causing Papyrus' to tighten his grip. Honey felt his own soul pulse, his lower magic incredibly sensitive. He felt his cheekbones flush, in a way they usually didn't when performing something so routine as performing a lap dance. So many patrons Honey would have in the palm of his hand, begging for more at the end of the dance, but never had he felt so enamored and aroused. It was an odd feeling but that wasn't exactly a bad thing._ _

__"are you enjoying yourself?" Honey asked, leaning in so only Papyrus could hear him._ _

__Papyrus nodded, "V-very much. Thank you." His hands stayed firm against Honey's chest, now kneeding at the supple tissue, causing shivers to go up and down Honey's spine. Soft groans escaped him, his breath hot against Papyrus' neck. "i'm glad..." The dancer sighed, taking a bit of a risk by giving the other skeleton a soft lick on the neck. Papyrus' eyes shot open, and in almost an instant, Honey's risk was rewarded._ _

__Red shot back in surprise as he watched the scene take place. One minute it just looked like the two were having an idle chat, and the next, Papyrus was grabbing the dancer's ass and moving him back and forth, the dancer taken a back by the sudden change in demeanor. Though, he wasn't disturbed or upset by it, deciding to take advantage of it. His soaked magic rubbed against Papyrus' own, the patron's tented cock grazing against his most sensitive areas. Oh stars, if they weren't here, Honey would let this adorable skeleton have his way with him in any way he'd like. Even though doing something this erotic in public was arousing on it's own._ _

__"p-pap..." Honey stopped himself before he spoke the other skeleton's name, something that would be absolutely unprofessional. Papyrus's grip on him was tight enough that his phalanges were digging into his ecto flesh, the tiny pin pricks of pain eliciting the most wonderful sensations. Honey could feel his liquefied magic bleed onto his customer's pants. _oh god this is going too far, why did i come to work in heat?_ Honey tried to calm his thoughts, maybe he could covertly curb his cravings and just continue the night as normal. He started moving on his own, focusing all pressure on his sensitive folds. Luckily, Papyrus is none the wiser, too focused on chasing his own pleasure. _ _

__"im...im close..."_ _

__"What..?"_ _

__The discourse was interrupted by a sharp *AHEM* that Papyrus recognized as his brother's voice. Sans looked back at the other two skeletons, his cheeks bright blue, and nearly fuming with frustration. He didn't have to say a word, his glare said it all._ _

__Honey adjusted himself as he moved off of Papyrus, his cheekbones burning in embarrassment. "ill be lucky if i still have my job after this incident" He thought to himself as he bowed and walked away from the table, leaving the group speechless._ _

__Red was the first to break the silence, erupting into laughter while Papyrus hung his head in shame. Sans elbowed his mate in the side, cutting the fit short. The two looked back at the flustered skeleton that sat across the table, both feeling immense guilt. Papyrus looked a mess, sweating and bright orange. His eyes couldn't meet either Red's or Sans', he kept them glued to the table._ _

__"pap?" Sans muttered, his tone low as to not startle his brother.  
No response._ _

__"hey, bud? ya okay?" Red called to Papyrus, his voice shaky.  
Still no response._ _

__A moment or two passed before Papyrus abruptly moved out of his chair, startling the couple. He had to get out of here, adjust his appearance. Someone has great as him could not be seen so disheveled and unkempt. Papyrus didn't speak a word to Red or his brother until Sans piped up to ask where he was going._ _

__"Bathroom!!" Papyrus snapped back in a hysterical tone._ _

__Luckily, the bathroom was easy to find, being at the end of a hallway that branched off from the dining area. However, someone was already in line for it. Papyrus felt his soul pulse when he met eyes with an equally disheveled Honey, who was taking a drag from a lit cigarette. He exhaled with a puff of smoke, giving Papyrus a tired smirk._ _

__"hey there." Honey spoke in a soft tone, though less sensual from before and more relaxed._ _

__Papyrus gave him a frantic wave, that caused the dancer to let out a chuckle._ _

__"i just wanted you to know," Honey continued, leaning up against the wall of the hallway. "that i usually dont get that into my dances. i made a bit of a boo-boo and came to work when i should have been at home tending to myself. sorry if i made you uncomfortable."_ _

__"Not at all-!" Papyrus responded in a shaky tone, rattling his head back and forth. "I r-rather enjoyed it! You're quite a master at your craft."_ _

__"hmm," Honey smiled, his cheekbones lightly dusted in golden yellow, "thats real sweet of you papyrus. and im glad youre not reporting me for misconduct." He let out a content sigh, before leaning up and off the wall. With a few strides forward, he stood in front of Papyrus, inches away from him. The other skeleton's eyes went wide and his soul sparked. The sweet scent of honey, mixed in with the acrid stench of cigarette smoke came through his nasal cavity. It was tantalizing and irresistible, making his magic pulse and harden._ _

__"if it's not too much to ask, i'd like to see you again." Honey spoke with a genuine smile, brimming with adoration. "maybe some time in the next week?"_ _

__Papyrus looked back at the dancer, his whole stance shaky and uneven. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Like a _date_?" _ _

__"yeah," Honey responded with a soft chuckle, "like a date."_ _

__"Alright! I accept your proposal!" The confidence returned to Papyrus' tone at least for that moment, but faded immediately when Honey leaned in to give him a soft _clank_ against the cheekbone. Sparks of magic travelled through his bones. _ _

__"it's been a bit since someone has left me _dripping_ like that." Honey slipped something into the patron's hand with a seductive whisper before he started to walk back toward the club. "see you later, papyrus~"_ _

__Papyrus arrived back at the table a moment or so later, Red and Sans both giving him equally worried looks. Somehow the tall skeleton looked even more disheveled than when he left for the bathroom earlier._ _

__"So," Papyrus began, putting the piece of paper Honey put in hand on the table. "Honey ended up giving me his number."_ _

__The couple looked back at him in disbelief, but said nothing, letting Papyrus continue. They were hoping for some kind of explanation. Papyrus interlaced his fingers, his gaze moving from place to place behind Sans and Red, too embarrassed to look them in the eyes._ _

__Papyrus stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before speaking up again, his tone shaky and unsure. He would have to tell them eventually.  
"And I think we're going on a date later this week?"_ _

__

__"what."  
"what???"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> oh hai.  
> This took awhile to type but here it is! And it's not too bad I think. ^^;  
> This may gain more chapters, i'm not quite sure yet


End file.
